Spread Your Wings
by Angelus Eros Weiss
Summary: Kankurou and Chouji meets. The Akimichi decides to take a few things off his chest and the puppeteer sees that they are not that different after all. Mild Shounen Ai KankuChou Kankurou x Chouji One Shot


Spread Your Wings

By Angelus Eros Weiss

I get OOC

Rated : T

Warning : Mild Shounen Ai

Genre : Romance / General

Summary : Kankurou and Chouji meets. The Akimichi decides to take a few things off his chest and the puppeteer sees that they are not that different after all. Mild Shounen Ai KankuChou ( Kankurou x Chouji ) One Shot

A new pairing I am interested in, KankuChou. This came to me when I noticed that the two of them are not being taken seriously by most Naruto fans here at my place… and so… KankuChou was born! In addition, if you do not want to read a KankuChou fic since you think it is gross. Then do not read it, I do not have any problem with that! So to all you readers, enjoy the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji sits alone with an opened bag of potato chips in his hands. He sat on top of a building with an extravagant view of Konoha. His teammates Shikamaru, Ino and Asuma sensei, were out on a mission leaving him alone, still recovering from their last mission. Though such a view was right before him, loneliness blinded him from seeing such beauty.

"Hey kid, what are you doing up here alone?" a voice asked from behind making him look back. There Chouji saw a boy not that much older than he is, wearing black clothes, a black headgear with the sand symbol on it, violet markings on his face and two bandaged marionettes on his back, Kankurou.

The Akimichi knew him from the Chunin exams and the failed retrieval mission of Sasuke. Nothing else anymore, he does not hear much about him. "Shikamaru and the others are out on a mission and I can't go because of my injury… since I don't have anything to do, here I am." Chouji replied, quietly placing a potato chip in his mouth. "How about you?"

Kankurou just gave out a smirk and sat a few inches away from Chouji. He took a few seconds to gaze upon the scenery and then answered, "Gaara and Temari are busy talking with the Hokage, I've got no business with her, for short, nothing to do!" the puppeteer placed his two marionettes to the side and did some stretching.

Chouji just looked at him for a while as he ate and then suddenly stopped. "Hey, Kankurou…" he said, looking inside his bag of potato chips with an expressive look on his face.

Kankurou turned to him, and raised his eyebrows. As a short reply of asking, what the Akimichi wanted from him. He noticed the cheerless look on Chouji's face, it was not like the puppeteer but somehow it affected him. That look on the boy's face was very familiar to him... he just cannot remember why.

"I know that we don't know each other that much but I just want a few things to get out of my chest." Chouji said softly but Kankurou was able to understand his words. There was silence… until Chouji took in a deep breath and told his story…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_FATTY! FATTY! FATTY!" the children surrounding the poor Chouji yelled out as they began to laugh. Chouji was sitting on the floor crying as they continued on yelling names at him. After a while, they decided to stop tormenting Chouji and play, leaving the Akimichi alone crying._

_This was always the scene you could see before Chouji met Shikamaru and when that smart friend of his is unable to be with him, he had no one to be with so what's the point of staying here any longer? He decided to go home while trying to stop his tears to make sure his father does not see him crying. He heads home and quietly sneaks in to his room and tears fall once again._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Years passed since then, Chouji has become a Gennin, and not much has changed. He was always referred to as the 'fat boy of team Asuma', 'The fat kid with Shikamaru', 'the fat one that Ino always tells to go on a diet'. Those were his names he was famous for, not a single Akimichi Chouji he could hear from others. Not much has changed… not much…_

_He could hear the other shinobis say behind his back that all he does is eat and that he should train more. Even his own sensei told him that, it was painful…_

_Ino on the other hand always tells Chouji to go on a diet. To become thin and have a cool lone wolf attitude, the picture of Sasuke always comes to his mind. He does not want to be like the Uchiha, though Ino always tells him to become like her crush._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_After his fight with Jirobou, Chouji now thin because of the pills falls into tears knowing that he might die and leave his friends. Thinking if only the other shinobis who call him a fat ass could see him now, he wondered how they would react. He then sits down under a tree and falls unconscious with no one seeing what he accomplished. No one…_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Chouji felt so broken up just remembering all those that happened. If only people could see what is inside and not the outer layer of him. Hell, girls will not even come close to him, Ino at times but the suggestions of a diet always come up. He felt so useless… so useless… He felt as if he could not do anything right. When his friend Shikamaru was in danger with Tayuya… where was he? Lying on the ground unconscious... At the Chunin exams, did he even help with the problems? No, he was sleeping from the spell cast by Kabuto.

Kankurou felt the same way, useless… underrated... underestimated… he felt the same way… He then noticed Chouji's grip on the bag of potato chips tighten and start to shake. The Akimichi's eyes began to water it was obvious he was trying hard to stop it. The thespian wanted to say something but the words just would not come out.

_Chouji… I feel your pain…_

"Why can't they accept me for who I am?" Chouji exclaimed breaking into tears as he turned to Kankurou. A sudden yet soft sound of metal was heard, Kankurou just placed his forehead on Chouji's, with their head protectors touching. Chouji was quite surprised, seeing their eyes leveled.

They gazed into each other's eyes with tears still falling out the Akimichi's. "You're not the only one…" Kankurou said softly with his eyes closed, Chouji, a little confused, gave out a few blinks. Until the puppeteer opened his eyes and Chouji saw his own reflection in it.

_You too…?_

Silence came, unknown to them their hands held one another. A gentle breeze felt. When suddenly a neon blue butterfly came flying by. The puppeteer suddenly grabbed it with his hands. "You're going to kill it!" Chouji said aloud, wanting Kankurou to let go of the butterfly.

Kankurou just gave out a chuckle and opened his hand. There on his palm rested the butterfly as if nothing happened to it. "A butterfly... started out as a caterpillar… guess what…? All it does is eat." Kankurou said as the two of them watched the butterfly flutter away. "Even so, it grows into a butterfly and spreads its wings… alluring those who see it." Kankurou then stood up, placed both his puppets at his back and gazed upon Konoha.

_Chouji, you will spread your wings someday…_

Kankurou then walked away without saying anything. "Hey, what about you?" Chouji asked just in time before the puppeteer would leave. Kankurou did not bother to look back, "I have already spread my wings… the problem is that… I'm not a butterfly." He said solemnly, "I am only a crow…"

Kankurou disappeared, leaving Chouji behind with those words he said echoing through his mind. "Hey Chouji!" Yelled a familiar voice, making him look at where it came from.

"SHIKAMARU!"

_Kankurou I promise… I will spread my wings someday…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_--

The shortest fic I have ever made and the very first KankuChou! I hoped that you liked it! Anyway, hope you review! I got home from a cosplay competition at UST and I dressed up as Kankurou. Heheh… Can you believe that is me? Man I rock in that costume! I'm planning to cosplay Chouji next time so you better have sharp eyes when you head to a convention!

Chou Butterfly

Kurou (Olden Japanese for) Crow


End file.
